


Spoke Too Soon

by Niamcat



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niamcat/pseuds/Niamcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimitri may regret his drunken words. Especially when Rose has a plan to kick him off his pedestal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoke Too Soon

Lissa had put neither Dimitri nor me on guardian duty for awhile. She tended to make sure we had long holiday breaks together, despite her denial. And despite our original outrage, I was actually quite grateful. We needed them. We needed the time together every so often. The small piece of normalcy that we had been denied for so long. And I loved every second. On long trips away I found myself replaying each of our moments together; the kisses, the jokes, the smiles, his hands, his eyes, his laugh. Every little piece of our time was logged into memory and I made sure when we were together that every second counted. 

So I hadn't been on guardian duty in at least a week and we weren't due to go back for another two. Because of this Dimitri and I had decided to switch to a human schedule so we could spend some time in the sun. But Dimitri was still getting used to the difference. Last night we spent hours talking and telling stories. He had received a letter from his sister Victoria who had just got engaged so of course he insisted on recounting all of the stories of Victoria's past love trials. Thankfully he hadn't heard of the Moroi I had met when I spent time in Russia, apparently Victoria hadn't seen him as important enough to tell her big brother. 

The emotion with which Dimitri spoke of his family always warmed my heart. His eyes lit up and accent thickened as if they were in the room with him. And of course because it was a celebration Dimitri insisted on breaking out the Russian vodka. I was a lot more wary about it this time and decided two shots was enough for me. Dimitri didn't complain, he never commented on my alcohol endurance and he never took personal victory in out drinking me. It was one of the reasons I loved him he was aware of my concerns and never pushed them. Although I did take a mental note to one day drink him under the table and one of these days I will. But as I said before, last night was a night I wanted to remember every second of.   
Dimitri however didn't share my views. His belief was bigger celebration means more alcohol. A belief I would usually share but after he took a swig of a number I couldn't even remember. He began talking about something other than his sister. I had tried to smother a particular big yawn but it didn't work well, turns out I wasn't used to the change in schedule either. Dimitri grinned when he saw it and as he pet my hair. His warm gravelly voice drifted down like a blanket.

“You know Roza, one thing you never seemed to learn is how to abandon your drowsiness”   
My eyebrows shot up at this. Was he seriously criticising me while drunk? I ignored the butterflies of hearing my Russian name and pointedly looked at him trying to hide my smile.

“Excuse me, comrade? I'm sure I don't know what you mean. I can do the whole spend all day on my feet thing you can.” He grinned at my use of his nickname. One I refused to give up on despite its inaccuracy. 

“No, I mean you're too deep a sleeper. When you wake up you spend days coming out of your grogginess. Well not days.. But a long time.” He was beginning to slur his words but I could understand him perfectly. 

“Oh and I bet you're always ready to go, right? Perfect symbol for guardian alertness”   
My words dripped in sarcasm that he didn't seem to fully pick up on and as he said his next words a plan began to form in my head. 

“Well, they don't call me a God for nothing, Roza.” And he winked. He actually winked. Oh he was so going down. 

About 4 hours later after Dimitri had cuddled up in bed in his blue pajama bottoms that I had bought him for Christmas and absolutely nothing else…. Oh I would never tire of that sight….  
My plan was ready. I snuck out of his arms which wasn't that hard to do. Who's the deep sleeper now? And crept across the room and into our hallway. Our apartment was small but it was just on the fringes of court. Lissa, (that girl was always doing us favours) had made sure we had our own place. It was unheard of for promised guardians to live together especially in court. Dhampirs were often treated like second class citizens here. But I guess being the Queen’s best friend meant a little special treatment. She made sure we were on the edge. Far enough away from the Moroi rumours and gossip but close enough to run to her if she needed me. 

Our little house always reminded me of the cabin back in St. Vladimir's academy. It was three times the size and much more modern but I think it was because it was all our own that it seemed to remind me of that night so long ago. When we were just each other's. Also the wooden styled interior helped. Everything was brown and golden. Wood floor panels and matching furniture. With white walls but everything seemed a little bit more rustic than refined. Something told me Lissa had helped with that too. It was as if she wanted us to believe we were far away from court when we were here. Like we were the only two people in the universe.   
Or maybe she just knew my discomfort with the too clean interior of everything else that belongs to Moroi. The latter was more likely. 

I quietly snuck along the floor, glad that I still wore my socks. I knew if I made a sound too early his guardian reflexes could kick in before I could prove my point. My weapon sat snuggled up in the corner of our sitting room. It was a white teddy bear about half my size. When the Queen had taken a holiday last year, I had insisted on somewhere along the coast. There had been a carnival on the beach, the type with candy floss and bumper cars not Mardi Gras, and at dusk one night I dragged Dimitri there. After filling up on hot dogs, Dimitri chose candy floss instead, we happened upon one of those machines with the punching bags that you have to hit so hard to get a prize. Well he made a bet with the teenager there that if he kicked it he'd get the big white teddy they had. He did it with ease and presented me with the ball of fluff. I couldn't stop smiling after that. It was like one of those moments from the rom coms Lissa and I used to watch constantly. 

I picked it up now and snuck back towards our room. It's fur was almost as soft as Dimitris hair, almost. The lump himself hadn't moved much at all except for the slight shift towards my side of the bed. His head was buried in my pillow. The door was left open and I plopped Rupert, the teddy, against the wall on the opposite side of the hallway. I readied myself around the corner with a cushion I had also grabbed from the sitting room. I was ready for my attack. The trap was set. 

I cleared my throat and stamped my feet twice, just enough to wake him up. From the bed he'd be able to see the teddy in the hallway. I could hear the ruffle of the bed covers as he turned. I heard a muffled 'Rupert?' And I tried to smother a smile. His feet plodding along the carpet floor was enough to ready me into action. As I turned my head I could see him bend down to pick up my teddy. It was time. 

Without warning, except for a small battle cry I ran at him knocking him to the ground and pinning him to the floor. He hit the wooden floor with an 'Oomph'. But he couldn't hide his grin from me. I knew his face too well. 

“So much for the symbol of Guardian alertness, amiright Comrade?” I smirked at his wince, remembering the drunken night before. His eyes playfully squinted. I tried to ignore how close our chests were to each other and how his was so bare. 

“I believe my words were 'They don't call me a God for nothing,Roza'",Before I knew what was happening, he had pushed himself off the ground and switched our positions. I may be fast but he was stronger.

I pouted “no fair. I had you. That's against the rules” 

He jerked his head towards where my teddy was lying on his side. “Getting Rupert involved was a low blow” He winked at me again but this was warmer. It was the acknowledgement of a secret only the two of us shared. 

My smile involuntarily escaped my guardian mask as I said my next words “You're right, next time I'll try leave the kids out of it” He chuckled. 

“Oh, Roza. How did I ever deserve you?” It was the question he asked every now and then and it was one that never failed to make me tingle all over. His eyes now roamed my face. I knew what he was doing, like me he was submitting each cell into memory. 

“I think your humility helped” That made him laugh out loud, his grip loosened and he plopped down by my side. My grin was so big it almost hurt, I loved how his eyes shone when he laughed. 

I tucked myself into his side as his laughter died. He put his arm around me. I took in his scent, a mixture of coffee, sweat, peppermint and something else that was just so him. He leaned over and kissed my forehead, my eyes fluttered closed at his touch. It was an indescribable warmth, the rest of my body seemed to fall away, just the feeling of his lips against my skin remained. 

There were mumbles of I love yous before the both of us fell back asleep, unaware of the uncomfortable floor. Being in each other's arms was all the comfort we needed.


End file.
